righteouswrathfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Simeon
Historique Siméon Cœur d’acier. Siméon est un mendevien. Né du bref amour ritualisé entre un jeune soldat et une mère dont l’existence est toute entière dédiée à la procréation, il ne connait pas le sentiment d’amour filial et la fierté de porter l’héritage d’un nom. Il est en revanche un fils d’Askelone, son comté est tout pour lui, fut-elle âpre et revêche, sa terre-natale est plus cher à ses yeux que son existence même. Il est une pupille du Mendev, un enfant destiné à rejoindre le champ de bataille pour la prochaine génération moissonnée par les prêtres. Rien ne distingue Siméon de ses semblables, il porte les yeux clairs propres aux gens du nord. Sa tempe droite est entièrement rasée et il porte sur la peau un tatouage tribal représentant sommairement un félidé, une trace palpable de la culture barbare qui rayonnait autrefois sur les terres froides du Mendev. Ses cheveux sont auburn et sa pâle est pâle comme la neige. Il n’a pas été abreuvé des contes et légendes de sa culture d’origine, celle-ci est vouée à court terme à disparaître totalement, dévorée par l’effervescence et le zèle religieux qui agite la région entière. On a appris à Siméon qu’il convenait pour lui d’adorer Aroden, « le premier et le dernier », et Iomedae, « l’héritière ». Depuis son enfance, on l’abreuve des contes d’une mythologie vieille de moins d’un siècle, de héros, de martyrs, d’engeance démoniaque, de tâche divine. La première idole de Siméon n’est ni plus ni moins que la reine Galfrey, l’image tutélaire du Mendev représente tout pour lui. Elle est sa force et sa volonté de combat. On lui a fait prêter de nombreux serments, le serment des sans-cœurs afin que jamais il ne recule, le serment des sans-regrets afin qu’il meurt sans remords, le serment des sans- repos afin que jamais il ne refuse son devoir… En tant qu’homme des cendres, son destin est de se rendre aussi utile que possible jusqu’à son inévitable fin. Et c’est peut-être dans son rapport au devoir et à la mort que Siméon se distingue : il ne désire pas mourir comme un simple instrument sans âme, il veut devenir quelqu’un et apporter la gloire sur le comté d’Askelone, il veut rendre à la reine ses droits légitimes sur le Mendev et bien sûr, refermer à jamais la plaie du monde. Il veut le faire en portant les valeurs du chevalier Ranev, le vieux sergent instructeur dépêché en urgence par le comte. Ce dernier a allumé une flamme dans les rangs des hommes des cendres. Repéré autant pour ses talents que pour sa volonté, Siméon a été choisi pour intégrer les forces de cavalerie du régiment, ce qui est un grand honneur (son cheval compte plus que lui !). La moisson a eu lieu et désormais, il faut partir pour Kenabres pour présenter le régiment pour le festival d’Armasse. Il paradera la mine austère, le masque impassible des hommes des cendres sur le visage et sera remis au bout vouloir d’un seigneur croisé si l’un d’entre eux désire faire quelque chose de lui. Mais Siméon rêve de rencontrer la reine et de lui demander de la servir en personne… 'Statistiques' Simeon - Chevalier Male human (kellid) cavalier 4 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 32) NG Medium humanoid (human) Init '''+1; '''Senses '''Perception +4 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '17, touch 10, flat-footed 17 (+5 armor, +2 shield) '''hp '''42 (4d10+12) '''Fort '+7, 'Ref '+1, 'Will '+1 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) '''Melee '''bastard sword +7 (1d10+8/19-20) or :glaive-guisarme +6 (1d10+12/Ã—3) '''Special Attacks '''cavalier's charge, challenge 2/day (+4 damage, gain +2 AC), greater tactician 1/day (Duck and Cover, 5 rds) ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '18, '''Dex '''10, '''Con '''16, '''Int '''8, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''14 '''Base Atk '+4; 'CMB '+6; '''CMD '''18 '''Feats '''Duck And CoverAPG, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword), Power Attack, Weapon Focus (bastard sword) '''Traits '''child of the crusades, tactician '''Skills '''Acrobatics -6 (-10 to jump), Bluff +6, Climb +2, Diplomacy +6, Handle Animal +7, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (local) +3, Knowledge (nobility) +3 (+5 on checks involving your sovereign), Perception +4, Profession (miner) +4, Ride +1, Sense Motive +4, Swim +2; Racial Modifiers lion's skills '''Languages '''Common, Hallit '''SQ '''expert trainer +2, lion's call, mount (horse named Cheval), order of the lion '''Other Gear '''scale mail, heavy steel shield, bastard sword, glaive-guisarme, 6 gp ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Animal Companion Link (Ex) You have a link with your Animal Companion. Cavalier's Charge (Ex) Mounted charge grants +4 to hit and -0 AC rather than +2/-2. Child of the Crusades (1/day) Against possession/incapacitation, free action: Reroll failed save, keep 2nd result. Duck and Cover Take adj ally's roll for Ref (but drop prone). +2 cover vs. ranged att if they have a shield. Expert Trainer +2 (Ex) +2 to train mounts, reduced training time option. Greater Tactician (Duck and Cover, 5 rds, 1/day) (Ex) Grant the use of your teamwork feats to all allies in 30 ft. Lion's +4 (2/day) (Ex) +4 to damage target, -2 AC vs. others when used, +2 Dodge AC vs. the target of your challenge. Lion's Call +2/+1 (Ex) Grant allies +2 save vs. Fear, +1 to attack, new save vs. fear. Lion's Skills +2 (Ex) +2 to Knowledge (Nobility) checks relating to sovereign. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Tactician (1/day) Gain a +2 trait bonus on an attack of opportunity. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com PathfinderÂ® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLCÂ®, and are used under license.